Jackson Series: Life sucks
by Blazing Scarlet
Summary: WOOT WOOT! New series, baby! OCs, and stuff like that! Do read and give it a chance. Review, kay? Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**|CHAPTER ONE|**

**-third person POV-**

"Kaylee, Keith, both of you will be going to Camp Half-blood now. Are you all packed?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, Mom. I've packed, but I don't know about Keith though." Kaylee said, applying on a layer of lipgloss.

"I'm packed too. God, I will miss Macy and Lucas." Keith answered, mumbling the last part.

"I wonder who I'll be claimed by, don't you, Keith?" Kaylee asked, grinning.

"I don't really care much. Both Gramps Poseidon and Nana Athy are awesome." Keith said.

"True." Kaylee replied.

Annabeth could only smile at her two children. Kaylee and Keith both looked different, even though they were twins.

Kaylee had curly blonde hair that framed her face. She looked pretty much like Annabeth, with her startling gray eyes and hair. Her hair had pink streaks in it and she usually straightened her hair. Kaylee's hair fell to her waist and she was tanned. She usually wore the most fashionable clothes that could be found in magazines and always had perfect make-up. Annabeth wondered if it was because of Aphrodite's influence. Somehow, much to Keith's chagrin, Kaylee was taller that him. She was always addressed as 'Kay'.

Keith looked like a mini-Percy, with his messy raven hair and sea green eyes. He was also tanned, like Kaylee. He wore whatever clothes that he bought, not really caring about trends or fashion. He was shorter than Kaylee, and was rather sensitive about it. He got along best with Poseidon, while Kaylee got along more with Athena.

Percy drove the twins to camp, and dropped them off for the year. Technically, Kaylee and Keith were still considered demigods. Athena and Poseidon struck an agreement that they would claim an equal amount of Percy's kids, so it'll be fair. Kaylee secretly hoped she would be claimed by Athena. Sure, being able to breathe underwater and stuff like that was cool, but she preferred wisdom. Water messes up hair, Kaylee told herself.

Keith however, wanted to be claimed by Poseidon. Seawater and stuff like that was totally him. He wasn't one for wisdom, unlike Kaylee. Kaylee continued chattering about the camp's features that she read in a brochure while Percy simply nodded, smiling. Keith wasn't really interested. As a-matter-of-fact, he didn't even wanted to go to camp. He was only forced to as both of them had been attacked by a Minotaur when Percy and Annabeth were at work. Kaylee managed to work up a plan while Keith was forced to distract the monster by throwing kitchen knives at it. Finally, Kaylee found one of Annabeth's spare celestial bronze daggers and killed the Minotaur after ripping off its horn. Kaylee was totally cool about the entire thing, but Keith was much more freaked than he would admit.

Before leaving, Annabeth had given Kaylee a celestial bronze dagger that would always return to her pocket as a pen. Kaylee named it 'Wisdom'. Percy gave Keith something similar, but it was a sword instead. It was totally like Riptide. Keith ended up calling it 'Tide'.

When they reached the camp, Percy simply kissed both of them on the cheek and waved them off. Kaylee was the one who had to drag Keith into the camp's borders. Keith reluctantly got dragged along, throwing glances at Percy. Percy just waved and promised to IM the both of them once in a while. Keith sighed.

"Welcome, children of the Jackson family. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

_Me: HAHA, I ended up making this into a series after all. Read 'New Additions' to get background information. It's not that important anyway. Well, I'm planning on introducing lots of OCs. I think I'll make their personalities as close to their parents as possible. Obviously Jason and Piper have kids, Nico and Thalia... not too sure... uhh, Leo and someone...? xD I'll make sure to add in couple shippings, if you like. I still have to come up with more OCs though. Thanks for reading. Anyway, hit that sexy review button. _


	2. Chapter 2

**|Chapter 2|**

**{third person POV}**

"Woah, it's the horse dude!" Keith yelled.

"You idiot, why d'ya say something like that? You must be Chiron, pleasure to meet you. Please don't mind my baby brother." Kaylee said, shaking Chiron's hand.

"Yes, at least you seem knowledgable enough not to address me as the 'horse dude'." Chiron said, throwing a glance at Keith, who blushed.

"Sorry, Chiron. Was kind of a shock to see you here..." Keith mumbled.

Suddenly, a blue trident symbol appeared over his head while a gray owl symbol appeared over Kaylee. Kaylee grinned and let out a whoop while Keith merely smiled. Chiron nodded as though he understood(okay, he probably did).

"Kaylee, you can go to the Athena Cabin now. Keith, you may go to the Poseidon Cabin. I will get someone to pass you your camp schedules once I prepare them. Right now, you can go rest." Chiron said, waving both of them off.

Kaylee grinned and ran off, comletely forgetting to say goodbye to Keith and Chiron. By then, Chiron had already started to gallop off. Keith sighed and walked off, making his way to the Poseidon cabin.

Kaylee reached the Athena Cabin and made her way inside. She was greeted by kids who were utterly absorbed in books and their laptops. She had to clear her throat before someone noticed her.

A girl walked over from a corner of the room. She had mousy brown hair that fell to her shoulders and startling gray eyes. Her skin was olive and she carried a book in her arms. She wore a orange camp shirt and denim shorts, along with a pair of sandals. The girl stuck out her hand for Kaylee to shake.

"Hello, new chick. My name is Brittany, but everyone just calls me Bri. I guess you can too. I'm the head counselor of this cabin. Mind introducing yourself?" The girl asked.

"I'm Kaylee Jackson, age 13. I'm a granddaughter of Athena, and please to meet you. You can call me Kay." Kaylee said, shaking Bri's hand.

"We don't really have rooms in our cabin, unlike other cabins. The second floor just has lots of beds arranged neatly, along with a chest for you to store your belongings. Come, I'll show you the way." Bri said, leading Kaylee up a flight of stairs to the second floor.

Kaylee saw rows of beds with gray covers lined neatly in rows. Beside each bed had a bedside drawer, a clothes rack and a wooden chest. The walls were painted white, and the floor was carpeted. Each bed had a number and on the every bedside drawer was a personal reading lamp. Kaylee was lead to a bed with the number '13' on it.

"Bed number 13 is yours. You can write your name on the tag, I guess. Makes your bed more personalized? You can change the covers if you like, but no one bothers too. I mean, we only use our beds for sleeping right? Most of the time, when we have free period, everyone spends their time downstairs, reading or doing personal work. I guess I'll leave you to unpack huh? Oh yes, you have to queue to use the bathrooms in the morning. There are 2 bathrooms as you can see. Wake up early if you want to get showered early. That's all, I guess. Well... I'll be downstairs, so call me if you need me." Bri said, leaving Kaylee to unpack.

Kaylee took a black marker and wrote out her name on the tag in fancy, cursive writing. She opened her trunk to see 10 neatly folded orange camp t-shirts. Kaylee saw that the shirts all fitted her perfectly. Wow... magic shirts... Kaylee opened her duffel bag and took out her tank tops, arranging them neatly in color order. She then took out her shorts and skirts, arranging them by type. She took our her skinny jeans and placed them neatly at a corner. Kaylee took out her socks and folded them into neat little balls, and placed them at a corner as well. She then took out her hiking boots, flats, sneakers, trainers, and heels. She placed them neatly under the bed. Kaylee then took out the few dresses she brought and hung them on the clothes rack, along with her winter jackets and coats. Kaylee then took out a colorful blanket Annabeth had knitted for her and placed it on her bed.

Kaylee sighed. She took out a framed picture of the family and placed in on the bedside drawer. She put her diary into the first drawer and her books in the second. She then curled up in her bed, trying to take a nap.

~OoO~

Keith entered the Poseidon Cabin, only to find it empty. Good, he thought. He walked up to the second floor and saw that there were only a few rooms. He picked a room and stuck up a label that had his name. He entered the room and saw that there was a bed with blue covers. The walls had stick-on fishes on it and an oakwood cupboard was placed at a corner. Keith quickly unpacked and dumped his clothes into the cupboard in a mess. He wasn't like Annabeth or Kaylee, who would organize everything. He was more like Percy, simply dumping everything in.

Keith then decided he could try and take a nap. He plopped himself down on the bed, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell fast alseep...

* * *

_Me: Okie Dokie, here's the second chapter. Sorry if the cabins weren't like how you imagined them to be like. I was planning on introducing a Son of Poseidon this chapter, but I think I'll just push it off to the next chapter._


End file.
